Many devices are known in the art for holding and protecting a jewelry chain. U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,065 issued to Phelps discloses a rigid, transparent tube wherein jewelry is suspended from a cap piece. The tube is maintained in a vertical disposition by a base holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,050 to Patterson discloses a vertical caddy with outwardly projecting hooks from which jewelry may be suspended.
Unfortunately unless they remain vertical, such devices do not adequately retain a jewelry chain. This limitation makes such devices somewhat marginal when used to transport jewelry, since a vertical disposition may not always be maintained. Further such devices do not adequately prevent the links in a jewelry chain from twisting or kinking together, resulting in a tangled chain. Finally, such devices are not generally inexpensively mass produced, and do not yield a light weight jewelry chain holder.